Better than revenge
by shadowempress1
Summary: Paulina steals Sam's man and Sam aint to happy about it...
1. Aw HELL no

HEYYY so um this is mah first DP story so erm... yeah..im obsessed with music and dannyxsam lol so now I start writing

Disclaimer. Do I look like butch fricken hartman? No? Then I obviously dont own Danny Phantom

Sam pov

"SAM! SAM!" I heard Danny, my best friend screaming down the hallway for me. I turned around and he slammed into me sending us both to the floor.

"Okay, what was that about?" I asked half laughing.

"PAULINA SANCHEZ ASKED ME OUT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Did I hear him correctly?

"W-what did you say?" I asked getting up off the floor.

"I SAID YES! WHY WOULDNT I?" He said excitedly.

I felt hot tears coming out of nowhere. I immdiatly looked down.

"I gotta go." I said going into the girls bathroom. Never been so happy to have my locker so close to the bathroom. I ran into the stall and broke down crying. Tell anyone this, and I _**WILL **_ Hurt you. Ive been like, practicly in love with Danny since well, forever.

THE NEXT DAY

It was after school and I was at Seekers getting the usual coffee. It was Tuesday, so they had a karaoke night. I can sing, I justdont like karaoke that much. If im with a friend, Im fine. I sat down to watch people embarrass themselves when they walked in. I quickly hid my face.

"Sam?" So close!

"Uh hi.." I said stupidly. I looked at Danny and Paulina. Ugh, how can he stand that devil-spawn?

"What is _she _doing here?" Paulina said in that whiny little bratty voice of hers.

"Im here to sing." I said fiercely. Wait what did I just say?

"What?"


	2. Paulina gets owned

Chapter 2

ME NO OWN DANNY PHANTOM JEEZ!

"What?" Danny said confused

"Thats right." I said walking over and signing up as the next person.

As whoever it was onstage finished the song off key and well, just wrong, the dude suddenly started talking.

"OK next we have Sam Manson!" said the MC

I walked on stage. Didnt take long for me to choose the song

"Ok what are you singing for us tonight Sam?" He asked me

"Better than revenge." I said.

"Ok Heres taylor comin at 'chu with Some T-Swift!" He asid

I looked straight at Paulina.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did." I said into the mic.

_ The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<em>

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

I jumped off stage and onto Danny and paulina's table and look Danny straight in the eye

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think _

_She's an actress_

_woah _

_and she's better known for things that she does _

_on the matress _

_woah._

I looked at Paulina

_Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<em>_  
><em>_ There is nothing I do better than revenge_

I jumped off the table.

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<em>

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<em> 

Im back on stage.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think _

_She's an actress_

_woah _

_and she's better known for things that she does _

_on the matress _

_woah._

_Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<em>

__

_She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'cause I don't think you do.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" __  
><em>

I gave Paulina a look that said Youre screwed_  
><em>I dont own the lyrics t oBetter than Revenge by Taylor Swift 


End file.
